A New Voyage
by CptKJaneway
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay have been back in the Alpha Quadrant for 16 years. Within those 16 years they have gotten married and 9 months later Kathryn gave birth to their now 15-year-old daughter Kaya. One day during a lunch date Chakotay starts a conversation with Kathryn that has left Kathryn with a lot to think about. This is when their New Voyage began.
1. Chakotay's Question

"Let's have a baby." Kathryn glared up at him; "you're joking."Her husband took the pad out of her hand "I'm dead serious." Kathryn came out from behind her desk and sat next to him. "Chakotay my childbearing years are far behind me; besides Kaya is in high school." Chakotay ran his hand over her cheek " You aren't that old love; you know they have treatments that help women have children later in life." She got up and walked towards the window. " I was barely there for Kaya when she was little and I regret it even to this day I wish I was a better mother to her. She is such a wonderful young woman and she deserved a much better mother than me." Chakotay walked over to her and took her face in his hands. "Kathryn I don't want you to say something like that ever again. You're a wonderful mother. Kaya wouldn't be the wonderful young lady she is today if she didn't have you. She loves you so much Kathryn I can feel it. She has told me over and over how she couldn't imagine her life without you." Her eyes were brimmed with tears threatening to fall; she wiped her eyes and chuckled. " I can't believe we are having this conversation right now." She continued to gaze out the window and saw young cadets hurrying to their next class. The San Francisco sun made the courtyard look even more radiant. During her time on Voyager she would often think about these places and if she would ever see them again; she often wondered if she would ever be able to be with the love of her life and now here she is. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her waist from behind; bringing her back to reality. " Kath you've been thinking about slowing down and directing your focus more on yourself and your family, let's give Kaya the sibling she has always wanted." She peered into his dark brown orbs glistening with what looked to be anticipation with a glint of hope. She couldn't deny those gorgeous eyes. " I will think about it." He beamed and kissed her passionately when they broke apart Chakotay lifted her and spun her around " I love you, Kathryn Janeway."


	2. The Doc is in

"Admiral, Doctor Zimmerman is here"

"Send him in ensign." Kathryn got up to go greet her long time friend as he came into her office with his usual bout of confidence.

" Admiral ! how are you ?" She embraced him " Please doc call me Kathryn."

"Alright Kathryn, is everything alright ?"

Kathryn led him to the sofa and signaled for him to sit. "Yes everything is just fine, I just had a few questions"

"Ask away Admir-Kathryn, I will do my best to answer them."

She sat across from him "Doctor, hypothetically could a woman around my age conceive and child naturally and carry that child to full term without any risk or complications ?"

He beamed " Kathryn! I had no idea you and the captain were trying for baby #2. It seems like just yesterday Kaya was born."

She responded with her notorious death glare. " I said hypothetically."

"Right of course" the doctor returned to his serious well-mannered self. " Well in order to gauge if a woman your age should and could conceive and carry a child she should be in perfect health; such as yourself. If the woman is in perfectly healthy then there is no reason she and her significant other shouldn't at least try to conceive naturally. If they aren't successful then there are other options the couple could explore. I would also recommend that the couple has some further testing done as well."

Kathryn was looking down at her hands "thank you, doctor, that was very informative."

" is there anything else you need or want to discuss with me ?"

She gave him a small smile. "No. That will be all you are dismissed."

He got up and was about to leave "oh and this hypothetical individual should let her doctor know if they plan on trying to get pregnant so they could stop administering contraceptive boosters."

After walking the EMH to the door, Kathryn stood their silently. She had one more person to talk to before she came to her decision.


	3. Considering Kaya

"Kaya, can you come to my office during your lunch break? There is something I wish to discuss with you" 

"Aye Admiral I will see you at about 1200 hours"

Kathryn smiled "see you later Cadet."

At exactly 1200 she heard that all too familiar chirp "come." A petite girl came striding in. She had her father's almost jet-black hair and mix between his tan skin and her fair skin. Although her eyes were the same color as her fathers, they were shaped like her mother's. She possessed Chakotay's perceptiveness and passion while she possessed Kathryn's determination and the ability to silence a room with her presences. Kathryn put her padd down and greeted her daughter with a hug and signaled for her to sit down.

" you wanted to talk ?"

Kathryn sat down next to her daughter and placed her hands in Kaya's. "Kay, you know your father and I love you very much. Right ?"

She looked at her mother with skepticism "yes of course I do...Oh, my goodness ! you and dad are getting a divorce aren't you !"

Kathryn chuckled at the unexpected response. " god no! quite the contrary" 

She saw the evident confusion of Kaya's face "Mom you and Dad have been married for 16 years."

She took a sip of her coffee "yes I'm aware thank you, honey."

"Just tell me what's going on !" Kaya urged.

Kathryn gulped "well, your father and I were thinking about having another baby."

Kaya's eyes widened. "Mom are you pregnant ?"

"No...not yet. I wanted to talk to you first. I wanted to hear your opinion on the matter. You've been an only child for 15 years. Having a baby will not only impact your father and I but you as well."

Kaya was silent. What felt like an eternity later she finally found her voice. "Wow, I don't know what to say. Aren't you kind of old to be having a baby ?"

She glared at the teen "gee thanks."

Kaya laughed "no offense, I'm just looking out for you"

Kathryn took a strand of hair that was in Kaya's face and placed it behind her ear. " I know my darling I told your father the same thing. So I talked to the EMH and he gave me the ok to at least try and go from there."

Kaya gave her mother a hug " well I've always wanted to be an older sister. Thank you for thinking of me. It means a lot. On that note, I think it's time I head back to the academy."

She got up and walked to the door "oh and mom when you and dad decide to um start trying please make arrangements for me to stay with Miral or Naomi. Lord knows I don't get any sleep when you and dad decide to go at it."

Her mother's jaw hit the floor.

"See ya later don't do anything I wouldn't do" with that the cadet left with a smirk on her face.

Kathryn sighed and mumbled, "I didn't think I was that loud."


	4. Coming to A Decision

Kathryn pressed her combadge "'Hi B'elanna its Kathryn I was wondering if Kaya could possibly stay with you for the night."

The half-Klingon responded immediately. "Yes of course. Is everything okay ?"

She smiled "yes everything is fine. I'm planning on surprising Chakotay with a date night."

"Oooo have fun crazy lady. Oh and have Kaya transport over whenever she's ready"

Kathryn began replicating some romantic candles "acknowledged."

With that, she glanced at the clock " I've got two hours to order dinner, set the table, take a shower, put on some makeup and get dressed."

She was considering replicating something but thought better of it. How culinary skills were notorious for being horrific. So she ordered Italian instead. She then jumped into the shower. As she washed her body she couldn't help but think of how (if everything went to plan) Chakotay would be running his hands over her body too. She turned the shower cold, she didn't have time to get distracted there was too much to get done. After finishing her shower she began brushing her hair. It was shorter than it was when they got stuck in the Delta Quadrant but longer then her hair was when they returned home. Later she dried it and put a touch of makeup on. Lastly, she slipped on a black dress that had lace detailing and revealed her shoulders. It was about knee length. She looked briefly in the mirror and went into the dining room to set the table. She was lighting candles when she heard the all too familiar "Mom I'm home !"

" In the dining room"

Kaya smirked "Damn Mom you look hot! Dad's going to go bonkers when he lays eyes on you" 

It was times like this when her daughter reminded her so much of Phoebe. Outspoken with no filter.

Kathryn winked "that's all part of the plan"

"Okay ew thanks for that image mom"

The teen began walking to her room "so where am I staying tonight ?"

Her mother shouted, "At Miral's get your bag packed."

Kaya shouted back "already did"

A few moments later she made it back to the dining room and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. " I'll see you tomorrow don't have too much fun"

Once her daughter shimmered out of view Kathryn glanced at the clock. "Shit Chakotay will be home in ten minutes." As she began placing food on their plates she heard the door open. "Lights to 40 %"

"Kath I'm ho-" his eyes widened when he walked into the dining room.

"It's not our anniversary is it"

Kathryn laughed "no it's not"

He walked over and gave her a peck on the lips "then what is all this for ?"

Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck

"can't I make my wonderful husband a nice romantic dinner"

" oh no ! are you trying to poison me, woman !"

She pretended to look offended " Hey don't knock something before you try it."

"Kathryn you and the replicator have a mutual hate relationship."

She smirked and whispered, " don't worry I ordered us some Italian food."

Chakotay wiped his non-existent sweat off his forehead " You worried me there for a second"

"Speaking of food let's eat before it gets cold."

Kathryn poured them both a glass of wine and as they ate they discussed their day. Starting with Chakotay who mentioned a group of students decided to mess with the com badge system so the other teachers thought they were getting a message. 

"Were you a part of that Professor ?" 

Chakotay put his hands on his chest " me ?never!"

Kathryn chuckled " I could see Tom doing something like that"

"And what? start a betting pool on how long it would take for the Captain to suspect something was up." 

Kathryn looked at him seriously "we never speak of this to Tom, we may give him an idea."

This time they both laughed.

Kathryn then began discussing her day which was pretty uneventful compared to Chakotay's. It was full of signing off on padds and assigning crews to various ships and assignments.

After eating they cleaned up and moved to the couch and continued talking. A couple glasses of wine later Chakotay stroked her cheek.

"You look so unbelievably sexy."

Kathryn smiled and began to kiss him passionately and quickly the kiss deepened as they explored each other's mouths. They pulled apart only to get some air

"I'm glad you approve"

Her husky voice always turned him on. He pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. She could feel his hardness which caused her to moan. Chakotay nibbled on her neck marking her as his. When he glanced down her saw two taut peaks. He knew she wasn't wearing a bra, which made him wonder if she was wearing anything at all under that dress.

"Kathryn are you wearing…"

Before he could finish she bit her lower lip and shook her head.

Chakotay growled and lifted her off the couch

Kathryn began to giggle and shout " Chakotay don't you drop me !"

When they arrived at their bed he placed her down and tore off his shirt. She proceeded to unzip his pants and pull down his boxers. As his hardness sprang free she moaned and Chakotay slipped the tiny black dress over her head and laid her back down on the bed so he was on top of her. He kissed down her body and stopped when he got to her breasts. He nipped at one of the taut peak as is finger flicked the other. After awhile he moved on to the other one and started sucking on it.

"Ohh...that feels nice"

She could feel the moisture dripping down her thigh. He continued making his trek down her kissing each and every patch of skin only stopping to dip his tongue in her navel which made her squirm and giggle. Just as he knew she would. When he reached her damp auburn curls her panting increased due to the anticipation of what was to come. He ran his finger through her slit feeling the moisture there.

"Oh, my you are soaked."

" you did this to me."

He looked up at her azure eyes filled with desire

" I know, with a sexy woman like you how could I not ?."

He flicked over her sensitive nub and she gasped in surprise. He began rubbing a bit harder." her hips bucked as her back arched the waves of pleasure were almost overwhelming but she loved every second of it. Amazed at how although she and husband have had sex tons of times she can still respond to his touch just like she did the when they made love for the first time on New Earth.

He alternated between running his finger down her sex and rubbing her sensitive nub.

Kathryn began to quiver "Please"

He moved up her body and stroke her cheeks "tell me what you want"

She gulped "make a baby with me"

His jaw hit the ground " Kathryn are you sure ?"

She smiled softly " I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

He grinned and kissed her hard. She guided his sex into her and once they found a steady rhythm it didn't take long for them to both Climax.

Chakotay fell on her, both of them sedated with pleasure and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Kathryn woke up to her husband stroking the top of her head

"Good morning beautiful"

Kathryn smiled at her husband. "Good morning my love"

Chakotay continued his ministrations "what if you don't get pregnant"

Kathryn smirked, "then we can continue to try."

Chakotay grinned "no complaints here."

With that, she giggled and jumped on top of him. The couple continued to make love through the morning.


	5. Bonding

A few weeks later Kaya was on spring break from the academy. It was 1000 when she was roused by her mother's voice.

"Kay time to get up"

She responded by throwing the blanket over her head

"10 more minutes"

Kathryn placed her hands on her hips

"you said 10 minutes 10 minutes ago! Now up and at em Cadet." 

Kaya groaned "nooo"

Her mother made her way over to her daughter's bed and plopped down. " I made breakfast"

Kaya turned over "great, one more reason why I'm not getting up."

She threw her hands in the air with defeat.

"What is with you and your father insulting my cooking !"

The teen finally sat up and rubbed her eyes " cause it sucks"

she said groggily.

Kathryn stood up and glared at her daughter " Kaya Gretchen I don't like that language !"

She grumbled and got up "sorry, what did you make"

Kathryn smirked, "your father made chocolate chip pancakes."

"Mom ! you could have said that."

She laughed "what fun is that ?" The duo began walking to the kitchen.

" Oh, and if you were wondering the pancakes are homemade. Not that replicated shit."

" So you can curse but I can't ?"

Her mother laughed again "oh darling I'm sorry, but I hate when you curse."

"Why ?"

She captured Kaya from behind "because you're still my baby."

Kaya rolled her eyes and freed herself from her mother's grasp. After they both got their breakfast they sat down in the dining room. Which was lit by the San Francisco sun.

" What are you doing home anyway ?" 

Kathryn took a bite of her pancake " I asked Uncle Owen if I could have the day off so we can spend time together. You're off for a week and I wanted a day to be just your mom not Admiral Janeway too. He agreed immediately and thought it was a fantastic idea."

"And when do you ever eat breakfast ?"

Kathryn was about to retort but she realized her daughter was right. She never ate breakfast it was always just coffee. It's not that she didn't have time to eat, she just wasn't hungry."

" So what's on the agenda for today ?"

She took a sip of coffee " I figured we would go play some tennis then get something to eat. Uncle Tom and Aunt B'elanna asked if we wanted to have dinner over at their house and watch a 21st-century movie but, it's up to you."

Kaya smiled "sounds like a plan"

Kathryn got up to recycle their plates " We'll leave in about an hour."

And with that, the Janeway women proceeded to get ready for their mother/daughter excursion.

At exactly 1200 hours the duo began heading to the tennis courts, whilst admiring the clear blue skies and the warm spring air.

The admiral placed her arm around Kaya's shoulder "what a perfect day" she smiled sadly " I just we had more moments like this."

Kaya smiled sadly " I know Mom, but, look at it this way. Since we don't get to have moments like these very often when we do, they are even more meaningful,"

Kathryn felt tears in her eyes

" How did I get blessed with such a kindhearted, insightful daughter ?"

The teen shrugged " Luck ?."

Her mother grinned "then I must be one very lucky mother."

A few minutes later they arrived at _Starfleet Sports and Recreational Center_ and made their way to the tennis courts.

Kathryn smirked "get ready to get your butt kicked Cadet"

Kaya got into a stance " not today Admiral"

Kathryn served the ball and to her surprise Kaya hit it. Although her daughter never had lessons they played time to time and it was evident she was a natural.

After a few volleys, Kaya missed

" I'm still the captain of this ship"

Kaya stood in a stance that was so reminiscent of her mother

" I'm warming up, we're just getting started."

Their favorite part of playing the sport together wasn't the sport itself but the commentary and smack they spoke back and forth."

Kathryn won the first game.

Kaya won the second '

And now they were playing one last game to determine who would be the Janeway Tennis Champion. Suddenly Kathryn felt a bit light headed " It's just dehydration" she told herself so she took a sip of water. However, soon after her vision became blurred and she felt herself becoming sweaty and not because of exertion. She shook her head "you're fine Kathryn get a grip"

Kaya saw her mother turn pale "mom are you o-"

The last thing Kathryn saw was her daughter running to her before she hit the ground. Kaya hit the combadge that was on her mother's top.

" Two to beam directly to Starfleet Medical NOW"

Before she could blink she was in Starfleet Medical.

Doctor Beverly Crusher ran over to the transport site immediately

"Start scanning her vitals as well as running neural scans now !"

She then ushered Kaya out of the room "What happened ?"

Kaya wiped the tears from her eyes "Captains don't cry under pressure. They gather composure and remain calm" she thought to herself. After calming down she took a deep breath " My mother and I were playing tennis then I saw her turn pale and before I knew it she was falling to the ground."

Beverly nodded "did your mother eat this morning ?"

"yes, in fact, she ate more than she typically does"

"How about liquids."

"She was drinking water periodically"

Beverly stroked the young girl's hair. "You did all the right things honey. I'm sure your mother and father will be very proud you. Your mother will be fine we'll just be running some tests on her; we will contact your father as well. Just sit out here till he arrives."

Kaya nodded "yes, of course, thank you, doctor."

Beverly gave her a smile before walking back into her office.

" Professor Chakotay your wife has been transported to Starfleet Medical. I assure you she is fine."

"What about Kaya ?"

"She's perfectly fine. In fact, she was the one who initiated the emergency transport"

Chakotay couldn't help but smile. " I'm heading there right now"

"Acknowledged"

When Chakotay arrived he ran in and embraced his daughter " I'm so proud of you sweetheart. Are you okay ?"

"Yes I'm fine I'm just relieved mom is okay. When can we see her ?"

"Whenever Doctor Crusher gives us the okay."

A moment later Doctor Crusher came into the room. "Professor, you may come in, However, I would like Kaya to wait out here for a few moments is that alright ?"

Chakotay nodded "yes of course." He turned to Kaya "will you be okay love ?"

Kaya chuckled and rolled her eyes " Dad, I'm almost 16 I think I can survive. Now go to her ya goof."

Doctor Crusher led him into Kathryn's room and he ran over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Baby are you okay ?"

Kathryn smiled tiredly " yes I'm fine is Kaya okay ?"

Chakotay nodded " just a bit shaken up but thanks to her you're getting treated for.." He glanced up at Beverly "what exactly is she getting treated for ?"

Beverly smiled " well there is nothing we can do now, but I do suggest rest, eating three meals a day and limiting your coffee intake. As well as seeing a doctor every few weeks. You should be cured in about 8 months."

Kathryn looked at her " 8 months, what can possibly be cured in 8 mon-" her eyes widened " now wait a minute are you saying what I think you're saying ?"

Beverly beamed " Indeed I am Admiral congratulations! You're Pregnant." 

Kathryn beamed as she felt tears of joy run down her cheeks and Chakotay kissed her softly. "How are you feeling now mommy ?"

Kathryn giggled and wiped her tears " shocked but excited."

"Me too my beloved we're in for a very interesting 8 months"


End file.
